Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Emblem
by Zantetsuken Reverse
Summary: A year after the war with Grima, the future kids really have nothing to do. Luckily, Chrom gets them in on the Triwizard Tournament through a loophole. Now, they have to play the part as students, as well as try and figure out who's trying to kill their new friend Harry. Pairings Inside, Suggestions accepted, children pairing suggestions accepted.
1. Chapter 1

Before you read, here are the pairings.

Parents: Henry/Olivia, Lissa/Gaius, Virion/Cherche, Lon'qu/Maribelle, Gregor/Panne, Sully/Stahl, Tharja/Libra, Ricken/Cordelia, Frederick/Fem!Robin (In the actual game, I married Inigo for the stats), Miriel/Kellam, Donnel/Nowi.

Children: Inigo/Lucina, Brady/Cynthia, Owain/Noire… I really don't have any real preference for the rest, so please leave a note if you want a pairing. And this does impact the story. Yule Ball.

Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore was by no means a stupid man. He was, in fact, renowned for his intelligence and his cunning. However, even the cleverest men and women can have oversights. None of these are his fault; he could have known had he been not preoccupied with the imminent return of Voldemort. But still, they are important.

For one, he could have known about the special rate at which time travels between worlds. He just didn't bother to double-check. Still, it would not have had much impact if it had not been for number two.

The second is rather more important. Having been the Headmaster of a school with a deep rivalry with three others, Dumbledore did not have much contact with the Lyon School of (Dark) Mages. As a result, he was unaware of the fourth year student who burned down the whole school after being locked inside one too many times.

Dumbledore also did not know about the war with Grima, or the fact that mages are not wizards. Also, he did not know very much about forensic geology. But that's another story.

X

Our story begins… okay, fine. It begins in many places. But especially here.

It begins in the Ministry of Magic. Albus Dumbledore has petitioned to begin the Triwizard Tournament, and to make a long, bureaucracy-filled story short, the Ministry has accepted.

However, there has been a small oversight.

"Sir?" Percy Weasley, assistant to Bartholomew Crouch, had just had a very good day. He has discovered something that he thinks would impact the Tournament greatly. Currently, he is speaking with his boss. "I have just discovered something that I think that you would like to have a look at."

Mr. Crouch looks at his assistant. "What is it, Wetherby?"

Percy does not correct Mr. Crouch. "Mr. Crouch, I have looked at the history of the Tournament, and as it happens, there are _four_ schools."

Mr. Crouch looks at his assistant with suspicion. "Is that so?"

"Yes, sir," says Percy. "At it happens, the schools never had a friendly relationship, and every tournament, one school would refuse to participate. Eventually, Lyon had gotten fed up with the bickering, and… they moved to somewhere called the Outrealms."

Mr. Crouch thinks for a moment, and then says, "Wetherby, I suppose it is time that you learn about our Gate."

X

Flash forward to the present, several diplomatic relation visits later. The Ylissian Exalt, Chrom, his loyal knight, Fredrick, and the Ministry Diplomat, Janus Luxiere, are all standing in a room in Ylisse Castle. "Now," says the diplomat, "you are wondering why the Ministry has restored diplomatic relations."

Chrom sighed. "So it wasn't just goodwill. All right then, so what is it?"

The diplomat takes out a memo and reads it. "Do you know about the Lyon school of Mages?"

Chrom shakes his head, but Fredrick nods. "It is an exclusive school for mages, located in Plegia. That is, it used to be… it was burned down several years ago."

Janus blinks. He wasn't expecting that. Wasn't there a charm that prevented fires? Wouldn't enough experienced wizards be able to put it out?

Chrom nods. "I see…" He turns to Janus. "Why were you interested in this?"

Janus opens his mouth, and closes it. "Well, there is a tournament that happens between schools, but if there's no school, I guess we can't-"

"Wait, you reconnected diplomatic and trade relations just for a tournament?!" Chrom says, incredulous. "Isn't that a bit… excessive?"

Janus shrugs. "Those were my orders, and at least we can get fresh fruits and vegetables." _As well as a supply of magical… supplies that we haven't been able to use in a century_, he added to himself.

"So what exactly is this tournament?" asks Chrom. "Because I think we can compromise."

Janus blinks, and readjusts his glasses. "It is called the Triwizard Tournament. Three schools participate, to show off how accomplished each of them are, bringing the best and brightest to compete. In the interim, the visiting students will live at the school and take lessons from the school." [1]

Chrom turns to Frederick. "Hey, Frederick."

Frederick stands up straighter. "Yes, milord?"

"Do you know where the kids are?"

Fredrick nods. "The last I checked, they had just gotten back from Ferox. Morgan had said that they were planning on staying here for a time, then going through Valm."

"Can you get them in time?" says Chrom.

"If I hurry," says Frederick.

Fredrick exits the room, leaving Chrom and Janus standing. "It's all right," says Chrom. "I think I found your competitors."

X

It has been a year since the defeat of the Fell Dragon Grima. The future children, having little connection to the land of peace, wandered the world, killing every Risen they could find. Every so often, they would visit their parents.

Lucina and the future children are out in a castle near the Farfort, milling about and occasionally sparring. Donnel and Nowi had moved there for Nowi's pregnancy. Miriel is there to watch.

Let's recap a bit, shall we? Many scholars know about the Manaketes, and their near-extinction. However, few know the exact reason why. Miriel has a theory, although it may be disproven. The first step of the theory concerns how Manaketes reproduce. Manaketes primarily reproduce in dragon form, as that is their true form. Manaketes can also reproduce in human form, but this is not used as much. During pregnancy, the female Manakete must remain in one form at all times.

With humans and Manaketes (what happens with Taguel and Laguz is not known, and not necessarily applicable), both dragon and human form work. Reproducing in human form is usually preferable, especially to the human parent. A human-born Manakete might have some difficulty transforming at first, but the difference is negligible. In the case of Donnel and Nowi, the former had some discomfort in going the human way and the latter was infertile until further notice, so the pair chose the dragon route. Miriel further hypothesizes that a human mother will have to go through the human route, but she acknowledges that it would be too risky to attempt an experiment for the latter. Additionally, it would probably take a while.

These are just the biological facts; Manaketes do not usually die during pregnancy. The real reason behind the extinction of the Manaketes is because of the wars and the force driving them berserk. Remaining in dragon form will corrupt the mother, and remaining in human form allowed the humans to easily kill the mothers.

But back to Donnel and Nowi. The pair got married, and settled down in Donnel's hometown. Donnel chose the dragon route, and… to spare the details, he claims that it would have been more uncomfortable with a young human girl than a dragon.

As a result, Nowi is pregnant in dragon form, and will have to remain that way for about nine more months. The duo had to move out of the village to avoid accidents, so they moved into an abandoned castle in the meantime. Nah and the future kids visit every so often, as they are doing now.

At least, that is what they were doing before Frederick rode in.

"Father!" shouts the twin Morgans. Both the male and female run up to him and wrap him in a huge bear hug.

Frederick gets down from his horse, without crushing his inhumanly strong children, and ruffles their hair. "It's been a long time, Morgan."

The female Morgan smiles appreciatively. "So, what brings you out here without Mother?"

Frederick dusts himself off. "There is a tournament, and I believe that you and the others might be interested."

Male Morgan blinks. "A tournament? Awesome!"

"Get the others, and I will explain on the way. There is someone who can explain the rest in full when we get to Ylisstol."

X

Let us assume that more arrangements are made. Frederick explains what he knows, and Janus explains the rest. The kids now know about the tournament, the rules, and the existence of the Three Tasks. Since you already know about the Tournament rules and such, let's go to something that you do not already know.

"…and that concludes my presentation of the Triwizard Tournament," finished Janus. "Any question—no, please wait until I acquire a dictionary, Laurent."

Severa has fallen asleep. Cynthia is staring out the window, looking at birds. Kjelle had somehow acquired a weight and is lifting it absentmindedly. Gerome is trying to talk to Minerva quietly. Inigo, Owain, and Brady are chatting about something involving hexes. Noire is listening to them with a worried expression. Yarne is hoping that what they're hexing is not him. Only Lucina, Laurent, and Nah are listening attentively. Morgan… is a special case. Half of him is listening, half of her is busy throwing axes at targets out the window.

"Now, onto your living arrangements."

All fourteen of them suddenly jerked up. "Ah—er, what were you saying, again?" says Inigo.

Laurent sighs. "I will explain it as best I can when we are finished."

"N-no, wait," says Inigo. "That's okay, I-"

"I got ya," says Brady. "I heard what he said."

"A-hem," says Janus. Were these really the best students they could find? Most of them weren't even listening!

"All right, living arrangements, got it," says Inigo.

"You will be living at Hogwarts for the duration of the year."

"Hogwarts?" repeats Owain.

"The school," Inigo whispers.

"You will be Sorted into a house, and live in that dorm for the duration of the year. In the meantime, we will set you up in a camp. The Quiddich World Cup is going on, and—you don't know what Quiddich is."

"Is it a sport?" says Cynthia.

Janus opens his mouth. "I'll explain later."

"So, why are we in that campsite?" asks Owain.

"Best place we could find for fourteen people suddenly appearing out of nowhere," says Janus. "It's also hooked up to the Floo network, so easy access in and out. Any questions?"

The kids shake their heads. "Now then, you have to be seventeen or older to participate in the tournament," says Janus. "So… what was your name again? Nope? Nils?"

"Nah," says Nah.

"Right, Nah," says Janus. "So, I think that you should-"

"I'm half Manakete," says Nah. "We age slower than most people."

Janus has no idea what a Manakete is, so he just goes with it. "Right. So… Do any of you have surnames?"

"What's a surname?" says Yarne.

"It's a family name," says Owain. "Ours is Lowell. Uh… do you have one?"

There was a shared chorus of 'no's, and one "If I can't remember does that count?"

"The surname Lowell is ancient," says Lucina. "The Hero-King Marth had it, three thousand years ago."

Janus sighs. "Forget about the surname, then. Meet me at the Outrealm Gate in three days. Any questions?"

Laurent raises his hand. "I have a dictionary, if you would prefer."

Janus sighs. "All right, then…"

X

Harry Potter wakes up, suddenly, in the Weasley's house. That was a weird dream…

TO BE CONTINUED!

[1] Taking lessons- you really don't see much of the non-Champion kids. I assume that they just keep up with lessons elsewhere.

Okay, it's a bit boring. Should get better later.


	2. Chapter 2

A note on the combat abilities of the cast—My interpretation of classes and weapons is that they are simply gameplay restrictions; they do not actually exist in the 'real' world. Using a Second Seal does not automatically make you unable to use staves or swords. Moving into a new class is like taking an actual class; and the restrictions are for training purposes.

Assume that all characters have mastered all their classes; they also have A ranks in all weapons. That would mean that all of the children can use magic, tome or staff. Except in this case, Kjelle. But let's say she can use magic.

Chapter 2

The ride through the Gate was a little rougher than usual, but the thirteen children (not a typo) were used to this. Dozens of rides through the Outrealm Gate, to beach parties and battles alike, had hardened their stomachs.

Their supervisor, Janus, was less than enthusiastic. "Holf on…" he moans, and throws up all over the pedestal. "Ah…So!" Janus dusts himself off and waves a hand at the large, dimly lit room the children have found themselves in. "This is a secret chamber in the Department of Mysteries. Normally, I am not allowed in here, and neither are you, but we honestly couldn't move the gate."

The thirteen children scan their surroundings (again, not a typo, I'll explain about the Morgans later.) "Are we underground?" asks Nah.

Laurent looks up. "It appears so. What is the mechanism that illuminates this location?"

"Magic," says Janus.

"Yes, but what spell?" Laurent persists. "What tome? Is it a staff? Wand, like yours? Inherent?" Years of studying primarily tome magic had not dulled Laurent's desire to learn something other than magic. While this is not a negative trait in and of itself, it causes great annoyance to Janus Luxiere.

"Ask the maintenance crews," says Janus dismissively. Let's take a look at his motivations, shall we? What he wants right now can be summed up to getting a raise, getting Laurent to stop asking questions, or a getting a dictionary. "I'll lead you out."

Lucina looks back at the Gate. It is a stone archway with a black cloth like a curtain billowing in a light breeze. Inigo, ignoring years of studying hexes and curses with his at least a little bit demented father, reaches out to touch it.

Janus gently pulls Inigo's hand away. "The Gate is dangerous. It's not usually programmed for interdimensional transport. Normally, we use it to study d—no, wait, you're not allowed to know that. Anyways, if you want to go back home for any reason, you must reprogram it."

Laurent takes out a notepad. "And how exactly does one reprogram it?"

Janus waves a hand carelessly. "You have to go to the room labeled Dimensional Warp."

"Yes, but how exactly-"

"Moving on!" says Janus. "Do not use the Gate unless it is programmed specifically for the location you want. Now, let us depart."

Yarne turns to Lucina. "Psst! Lucina!" he says once Janus is out of earshot.

"Yes?" she whispers back.

"That Gate… something's not right about it. I can feel it…"

Lucina looks to the others for confirmation. "What about you, Nah?"

"It's strange…" says Nah. "It's not unnatural, but it doesn't seem… right."

Inigo scans it. "It feels like a powerful hex. No… it's like nature. It's Dark, for sure, but it's nature. A force of nature. A force of Dark Nature? Hm…"

"Hey!" calls Janus from the entranceway. "Hurry up! We haven't got all day!"

Janus leads the children through the Ministry, trying to curb Laurent's curiosity. Several flights of stairs, one elevator ride, and exactly fifty-seven questions later, the group finally reaches their destination. "Here we are," announces Janus. "The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

Janus knocks, and a balding red-haired man opened the door. "Hello, Luxiere," says Mr. Weasley. "Are these the kids?"

Janus nods, and turns to the kids. "This is Arthur Weasley, the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

Owain raises his hand. "Yes?" says Mr. Weasley. "Er… I didn't catch your names."

"I'm Lucina," says Lucina. "This is my sister, Cynthia."

"My name is Laurent," says Laurent.

"My name is Nah," says Nah. "No laughing!"

"The name's Brady, the one who's not listening is Inigo," says Brady.

Severa points to herself dramatically. "I'm Severa, this is Kjelle and that's Gerome."

"I-I'm Yarne," says Yarne nervously.

"N-Noire…" says Noire.

"I'm Morgan," says female Morgan.

"And what about you?" Mr. Weasley asks male Morgan.

"I am also Morgan," says male Morgan.

It takes about five seconds for Mr. Weasley to process this. "Your parents named you-"

"No," says female Morgan. "I can't really remember the details, but… I think I was born with two bodies."

"I'm aware of both of them at the same time," says male Morgan. "People seem to get creeped out when I speak with both bodies at once, but I need to talk with both to balance EXP."

"My female body is physically stronger, while my male body has stronger magic," says female Morgan. [1]

"Kinda like Ms. Level from Discworld, only one's male and one's female," says male Morgan.

"It's fine, except when I walk in the wrong bathroom," says female Morgan. "Oh, and every month, I-"

"And you?" says Mr. Weasley quickly.

Owain strikes a pose with his hand in front of his face, and says, "I'm glad you asked. I am-"

Lucina sighs, and taps Owain on the back. "Owain, we've heard it a million times," she says. "Please, for once, introduce yourself normally."

Owain falters, and says, "Aw, but I like introducing myself dramatically! What's wrong with Owain Dark, hero of Light and Shadow?"

Gerome crosses his arms. "We're not in Ylisse anymore, Owain. Having an absurd title like that is just…"

Inigo smiles. "Heh…"

"What's so funny?" says Gerome

"Nothing," says Inigo, stifling a giggle. "I mean, you say we're not in Ylisse, or Plegia, or anywhere else anymore, but you still have your mask on."

Gerome turns a bright red. "I am not taking my mask off!"

Everyone turns to stare at him. "What?" says Gerome. "I'm not."

Severa blinks. "No, not that… it's just, it's been so long since we actually saw your face…"

Gerome blushes a brighter shade of red, and says, "Rgh, fine! I'll take it off!" He puts his hand to his face—

"Looking for this?" says Owain, waving Gerome's mask in his face. Then—"Brady, catch!"

"Wait, wha-" Brady says, before the mask bounces off of his head. "Ow, what was that for?!"

"I thought you'd catch it!" says Owain.

Kjelle snatches the mask out of the air. "You're careless, Gerome. If someone could take your mask that easily, they could take your life."

Gerome holds his Silver Axe to her chest. "Want to bet?"

Owain resumes his original pose. "Hah! As son of the greatest freelance thief in Ylisee, taking a mere mask is child's play for me, Owai-"

"Yoink," female Morgan says as she nabs Owain's purse. "Ooh, you've been holding out on us!"

"G-give that ba—Aaahhh!" shouts Owain, as he tries to run after her. The Aaahhh is best explained by the way male Morgan tied Owain's shoelaces together. "Cursed strategist! I shall see the end of your scheme-"

"Knock it off, Owain," says Lucina, and he quieted down. "Morgan, give him back his wallet. And no more tying other people's shoelaces together! Kjelle, Gerome, stop fighting; axes beat lances, and Gerome is going to win. And Inigo, stop taunting Gerome!"

Inigo sags. "Aw, but—"

"_Now_."

"Yes, dear."

Janus nudges Mr. Weasley. "Just like your wife, eh?"

Mr. Weasley looks at the children, and then looks at their clothes. "Why are you wearing armor?"

The kids take the time to look at each other. "What's wrong with my armor?" snaps Severa. "Look at what Cynthia and Gerome are wearing!"

Cynthia and Gerome look down at their own clothes. "Doesn't seem that weird to me," they say in unison.

"Your boots come up to your knees," says Kjelle to Cynthia. "And there's hardly any thigh protection."

"Yeah, but you're the one wearing bulky armor!" says Cynthia.

Mr. Weasley and Janus turned to look at Kjelle's armor. Mr. Weasley coughed politely. "Erm… armor is not usually worn in this world… generally…"

Janus turned to face the other children. "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Perkins know the most about Muggles in the entire Minist—yes, Owain?"

"Er… what's a Muggle?" asks Owain.

Janus blinks. "A Muggle is someone that cannot use magic."

Owain nods. "So… why are they 'Muggle' artifacts? I mean, if Muggle meant 'nonmagical', a Muggle Artifact would just mean something that isn't magical. But a Muggle is a kind of person, so how does that work with artifacts?"

"They're objects that Muggles use," says Mr. Weasley. "Substitutes for magic."

"And you don't use them?" asks Severa. "Isn't that a bit…"

"Inefficient?" Gerome offers a word. "Impractical?"

"Thank you," snaps Severa.

Mr. Weasley and Janus look at Severa, confused. "Muggle artifacts generally don't work as well as magic," says Janus.

"But they're bloody clever," adds Mr. Weasley. "Aeroplanes can hold more than fifty people up in the air at once."

"Whoa!" says male Morgan.

"Really?" says Cynthia. "That's so cool! What do they look like? Are they like Pegasai?"

"How many hits do you think they can tank before they go down?" asks female Morgan, taking out a notebook. "How fast do they go? What weapons can someone riding it use? Do they tank magic or physical weapons better?"

"But why don't they just use magic?" asks Brady. "I mean, yeah, it takes a lot of training to be able to use magic effectively, but can't you have a mage to do whatever ya have to do?"

Revelation dawns on Janus. Oh, so that's how it is. "Wizards and Muggles live separate from each other," he explains. "Much of the Ministry's purpose is to prevent Muggles from learning of the magical world's existence."

The effect on the children is immediate. "What, so you can't-"

"Seriously? That's crazy-"

"So there's no one to heal if you get hurt-?"

"There are doctors in Ylisse, Brady-"

"Yeah, but staves work better than potions-"

"That's insanely unbalanced; all mages can be easily exterminated by a group with high Spd or Res-"

"Not all about tactics, Morgan-"

"Like a gang of Paladins-"

"I think that's enough," says Janus. "Hey!" he calls, but to no avail. "What about-"

"That's enough!" says Lucina, and everyone quiets down. "How about we talk about this later?" There is a murmur of agreement, and Lucina turns to Mr. Weasley. "So, what did you want to show us?"

Mr. Weasley opens the door to the Muggle Artifacts office. "Since wizards try to not attract attention from Muggles, we try to dress like them when we go out. There is a cache of Muggle clothing inside for you."

Inigo cocks his head. "What about wizard clothing?"

"That can come later," says Janus. "We will go shopping for supplies in the next few days. I shall give you your schedule once you are dressed. Now then, Weasley?"

"Yes, Luxiere?" answers Mr. Weasley.

"There's something I have to tell you…"

Fifteen minutes and several misguided attempts of cross-dressing later, the children emerge from the dressing rooms. Most of the kids are now wearing jeans slightly too large for them, except for Cynthia and female Morgan, who are wearing skirts that are slightly too short for them. Yarne hides his rabbit ears behind a hat, and Lucina finally persuaded Gerome to take off his mask. They children don't mind; they've foraged for clothes so much that they're really happy to have anything that's not torn and not completely drenched in blood.

"I have told Mr. Weasley about you not actually being students," says Janus.

Severa stretches. "So? What's that have to do with anything?"

"We're participating in a tournament that we're not really allowed to be in," says Nah. "I think that we should quit while we still can."

Male Morgan smiles, and put his arm around her. "Come on, what's the worst that can happen?"

"But still, you should be on your guard," says Janus. "You must say that you are from the Lyon School of Mages."

Inigo cocks his head. "Where have I heard that name, again?"

"What kind of a name for a school is Lyon, anyway?" muses Janus.

"It's named for the Prince of Grado, Lyon," says Owain. "Long ago, he foresaw the future with a forbidden tome-"

"I think that's enough history," says Lucina. "So, what exactly are we doing?"

Janus takes out a piece of parchment. "First, we need to go to Diagon Alley to pick up some essentials such as books and wands. The rest of the day will be spent at your campsite."

Mr. Weasley reads the memo over Janus's shoulder. "Silverwind Moor? That's where the Quiddich World Cup is, isn't it?"

Janus nods. "It wasn't easy, but it was the most convenient place. There is a Ministry-restricted Floo fireplace there, as well as a wood where some magic can be cast undetected."

He turns back to the kids. "I do know that your magic is different than ours. But if you want to be undercover, you'll have to learn wizard magic."

X

Janus took the party, minus Mr. Weasley, to the Floo point. He had explained, slowly and carefully, how to operate the Floo Network. However, they had encountered a slight snag in their plans. "For the last time, it won't hurt you if you jump in!"

"I-it's fire, though!" says Yarne. "Are you trying to kill me?! Oh, I don't want to go extinct!"

Janus notes for the first time Yarne's ears. "Erm… why do you have rabbit ears?"

"He's a taguel," says male Morgan. "Formerly the last."

For some further comprehension of Janus's next line, let us inquire into the nature of Janus's understanding of Ylisse's races. Janus knows that there are other races, and was encouraged by his superiors to keep an open mind about hybrids. Some texts from Ylisse—or at least, Akaneia, still resided in the Ministry, and accurately record the natural history of the continent. For this reason, Janus was not entirely surprised at the sight of Yarne's ears and was able to accept Nah's explanation of her being half Manakete (the fact that he did not know what a Manakete was helped). However, Janus's knowledge of the mating habits of the taguel is slightly less than that of a muggle's of a Peruvian Vipertooth.

Janus's eyes widen. "You had kids!?"

"A logical conclusion, but incorrect," says Laurent. "It is a long story, and not one that we like to talk about."

"And no, it doesn't involve anything weird!" says Severa, once she sees Janus's expression.

Kjelle sighs, and waves her hand through the flames. "It's not even hot. Diagon Alley!"

She jumps into the fire, and warps out of sight.

"Aah!" shouts Yarne.

Inigo and female Morgan exchange glances, and nod. "Gangway!" shouts male Morgan, and he does a running jump into the fire. "Diagon Alley!"

As soon as male Morgan is out of sight, female Morgan and Inigo both grab Yarne's arms and throw him into the fire. "Aaaa—wait, it's not hot," says Yarne. "D-Diagon Alley!"

"Inigo!" snaps Lucina. "Morgan! What was that for?"

Inigo shrugs. "He looked like he needed a push."

"That doesn't give you the right to push him in!" says Lucina.

Female Morgan shrugs. "He'll be fine. It's not dangerous."

"Ya could have hurt him, throwin' him in like that!" yells Brady. "And I'm the one who has to heal ya when ya get hurt!"

Female Morgan takes out a staff and hands it to Brady. "Here. Remember that Rescue staff that we had but never used?"

"Yeah?"

"Mother got Miriel to modify it for a greater range, just in case."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

Female Morgan shrugs. "It was worth a try." Before anyone could say anything, she jumps in and yells, "Diagon Alley!"

"Hey! We're not done talking yet!" shouts Brady, and he hops into the fire. "Diagon Alley!"

Inigo looks at Lucina. "Shall we, then?"

Lucina sighs. "Fine. Diagon Alley!"

Both of them jump in. "Hey! Wait for us!" shouts Cynthia, and she and Owain hop in.

"Diagon Alley," says Nah.

"Diagon Alley!" shouts Gerome.

"Diagon Alley!" recites Laurent…

You get the idea. Once all of them arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, Janus leads them to the street. "Today, we're only going to get the basics: books and wands."

Noire raises her hand nervously. "Wh-who's paying for us?"

Severa glares at her. "Shush! If he knows we have money, he'll make us pay!"

"The Ministry is going to pay for essentials," says Janus, slightly too cheerful. "But if you have money of your own, you can exchange it at the bank."

The kids look at one another. "What's a bank?" says Cynthia.

"A bank is a system that allows exchange rate, printing of money, sets the standard fo-"

"Simpler version."

"A bank is a place where you can store money without it getting stolen. You can also exchange currencies. It also crashes the economy, which is why King Yakson the Halberdier destroyed it."

"Which hopefully, will not happen today," says Janus. "Er… do you have any money?"

"Yes," says Severa defensively.

Janus has noted that all of the children wear the same clothes every day. He also observes that their possessions are shoddy, and that they eat like they're starving, every day. This knowledge would probably best explain why Janus asked Morgan how much money they had in such a roundabout way. This would also best explain why Janus asked Morgan to repeat what he just said. This would also explain why Janus asked how much an apple cost in Ylisse. This also explains why Janus asked if the economy had crashed. This would also explain why Janus shouted, "Double-you Tee Eff!" to the world at large.

"Where did you get all that money?!" he shouted.

"Peeled it off of an undead man's hands!" says female Morgan cheerfully.

"Maybe you can pay for your stuff," says Janus.

As it happened, the goblins would not let Morgan exchange their gold for Galleons. "You're from Akaneia, yes?" says the goblin at the desk.

"Are we?" asks male Morgan.

"It's an old name for the continent," says Owain. "Dates back to the-"

"So yes?"

"Yes."

"The system of currency in Akaneia is too different from ours," says the goblin. "Our base currency is a copper Knut, while yours is a gold coin. A gold coin for us is worth more than one hundred times yours."

"So?" says Morgan.

"Inflation," says Laurent. "Too much gold will water the currency."

"As a result, you can only exchange enough money for… let's say, forty Galleons?"

While that was enough for much of the things they needed, as well as stuff that they didn't, forty was not enough for wands. As a result, they did have to use the Ministry funds. But, as Cynthia had said, the Ministry's going to be happy that they didn't spend as much as they expected, and we're happy because we get ice cream. The kids had only had that treat once before, at the Hotrealm, and they were eager for more.

Once the kids had gotten their ice cream, Janus had lined them up in front of Ollivanders. "All of you need wands," he says, "but not all of you need robes. You can wear what you came in. You're from an alternate dimension, so you're not expected to have the same kinds of clothing. However… you are expected to follow the dress code." He tried to visualize the skirts of the girls. "Some of you need longer skirts… Er, Kjelle, is it?"

"I don't wear skirts," says Kjelle.

"That… You're going to have to take off your armor."

Kjelle glared. "What!? But—Cynthia and Gerome get to keep theirs!"

"Theirs won't block up hallways," says Severa. She turns to Janus. "It's not that bad! Laurent's dad wore armor just like that, and no one ever heard him!"

"Who?" says female Morgan.

"My father?" says Laurent. "Your mother corresponded with him, once."

"Did I meet him?" says male Morgan, and he looks through the roster. "Let's see… your mother's name was Miriel, your father is… wait, since when was there someone named Kellam in the army?"

"That's my father," says Laurent.

"Your father… I thought his name was Canada."

"It's Kellam," Laurent turns to Kjelle. "I believe that simply removing your shoulder guard shall increase general mobility, as well as satisfy the requirements. However, I suggest that you purchase robes anyway. During the summer months, they allow for a healthy breeze around your-"

Kjelle smacks Laurent, who rubs his cheek. "That was quite uncalled for," he said.

"Fine. I'll get some robes. But it's not because of you!"

Janus tries to recall the clothes of the children. "Let's see… all of the girls will need longer skirts… some heavy cloaks for winter… Are those all the clothes you have?"

The kids look at each other. "I think I have another pair of pants somewhere," says Inigo.

"Here." Male Morgan and female Morgan pass out small leather pouches. "Mother said I should pack for you. I've got extra clothes for everyone."

Owain picks out his yellow Myrmidon robe from his bag. "Wow! Same color, too!"

"They're all hooked up to the convoy," says male Morgan. "There used to be only one bag, but Miriel made it so that there could be more than one convoy bag. For some reason, though, certain people get different color clothing from it."

Brady pulls out what looks like a bra. Inigo snatches it. "That's Mother's," he says quickly.

"You'll have to visualize what you want before you use it," says male Morgan. "I have the inventory list, so if you want anything else, you'll have to ask."

Male Morgan pulls out a pair of harem pants. Inigo snatches it. "What are you looking at?!" he snaps at Janus, blushing.

Janus clears his throat. "While none of you need work robes, some of you will need cloaks. It can get cold here in the winter, so… at least get fitted."

Since there were fourteen children (or bodies) in all, to save time, Janus had one person go into Ollivander's, two people go into Madam Malkin's, and one person to get their books at the same time. The other kids sat outside of Ollivander's, waiting their turn. Nah had bought a book on wandlore to pass the time.

Lucina went into Ollivander's first, while the Morgans went into Madam Malkin's. Lucina emerged several minutes later with an Aspen wand, thirteen inches and dragon heartstring. It was a little stiffer than its width would imply, but it wasn't by much. "Aspen means that you're strong-minded and determined," says Nah. "Can I go next?"

Nah got a Beech wand, twelve and a half inches, Dragon Heartstring, thick. "Beech is for open-mindedness," she says. "I guess dragon heartstring goes without saying."

Kjelle got a Blackthorn wand, dragon heartstring, ten and three quarters inches. Stiff. "A warrior's wood," says Nah, and Kjelle smiles.

Cynthia's is fifteen inches, Ebony, flexible, phoenix feather. "Nonconformist," says Nah. "I guess that suits you…" she adds as Cynthia starts doing combat rolls in the streets.

"Hey, it's training!" Cynthia replies. "Plus, we're out of ice cream."

Owain is fifteen inches, Poplar, stubborn with a dragon heartstring. "Integrity," says Nah.

"That's it?!" says Owain.

Inigo smiles. "Expecting something a little different, eh?"

"W-Y-you go, okay!"

"Clear moral vision," adds Nah. "You do want to be a hero, right?"

Inigo emerged with a Red Oak wand, fourteen and three quarters of an inch, thestral feather, whippy. "Light of touch, quick-witted, adaptable," says Nah as Inigo fist-pumps.

"Oh yeah!" says Inigo.

"Fast reactions," adds Nah. "You're a pretty good dancer, too."

Inigo started to flick his wand vaguely in a circle.

Brady went in next, and did not come out for a long time. When he finally came out, he had a Hawthorn wand with a phoenix feather. It was about nine and a half inches long, but it was unyielding. "Inner conflict," says Nah. "You're complex."

Brady reads Nah's book, and hangs his head. "It says that it's hard to master… Guess I'm not cut out for this."

Lucina pats him on the back. "You can't know until you try," she says.

There was a bang like a gunshot, and someone's window shattered. Severa had just managed to backflip out of the way of the falling glass. "Watch it!" she snapped.

Inigo surreptitiously put his wand away. Janus glares at him. "Magic can be dangerous when mishandled."

"I gathered that," says Inigo.

Gerome is Pear, dragon heartstring ("Naturally."), eleven inches, and very sturdy. "Warm, wise, generous," says Nah. "Well respected, as well."

Severa had Willow, unicorn hair, ten and a half inches, surprisingly springy. "Insecurity-"

"Hey!" snapped Severa, but Nah continued.

"But tries to hide it."

Laurent is Cherry, unicorn hair, twelve and one quarter of an inch, surprisingly flexible. "Strength of mind, self-control," says Nah. "That's you, all right."

Yarne is Fir, dragon heartstring, eleven and a half inches, baton-like. "Lucky, pass through danger," says Nah. Yarne lets out a sigh of relief.

Both of the Morgans went into the shop. "Mr. Ollivander had some trouble with the two of me," says female Morgan.

"But it turns out that there are two wands that worked for us," says male Morgan. "They're interchangeable, but it seems like one wand works better with my male body than my female."

"As a girl, I have a Cedar wand, dragon heartstring and thirteen inches, curvy."

"As a guy, I have a Hornbeam wand, same length, core, and flexibility."

Nah looked at her book. "Cedar is loyalty, character, and… don't cross a cedar holder. Hornbeam is single passion for something—I guess it's tactics for you—and it won't do any magic that goes against your morals."

Male Morgan shrugged. "Why would I do magic that goes against myself?"

Lucina sighs. "Sometimes… you have to do what you have to do. I… I regret my attempt, and I am glad that Father stopped me, but…"

Both Morgans look confused. "Why? What happened?"

"Never mind," says Lucina.

Janus did not know what Lucina was talking about, and was brought up not to pry. So he says instead, "Right, is that everything?"

There is a murmur of yeses, and female Morgan sprints into Flourish and Blott's. "I need to buy some books," says male Morgan. "Don't worry; I can get to the campsite on my own."

Luckily, Morgan's female body caught up to the group just as they reached the Leaky Cauldron door. "Zounds!" shouts Owain. "Your swiftness of feet astound me! You must have the speed of-"

"Galeforce," says female Morgan. "I ran into a mugger a while back."

"Okay then, Silverwind Moor!"

To avoid a repeat of the other Floo sequence, let's just skip the part where the kids all shout their destination as hop into the fireplace, with maybe a catchy line or two. And maybe the part where Laurent drops his books and has to go back to pick them up. And maybe the part where Gerome falls into a fireplace of a superhero nut trying to help pick up said books.

The part where said superhero nut starts asking this wonderful 'Nightwing' cosplayer about where he got his costume from can probably be omitted. As well as the subsequent event in which Owain notices that Gerome was gone for too long and decided to rush into the fireplace screaming, "Hammer of Justice!" with his sword drawn. While we're at it, we should probably omit the part where Owian leaps from the fire, looking like a flaming Terminator holding an equally flaming sword, and tackles the superhero nut. It goes without saying that Owain was still on fire, and accidentally caught the superhero nut on fire.

And you don't want to know about the _many_ subsequent therapy sessions after that. Trust me.

So, the kids end up in a hastily constructed fireplace in the middle of Silverwind Moor, cleverly concealed by a small sign labeled 'Very Historical House owned by man historically very important, burned down in important historical fire in famous historical battle in the past before now.'

"It's a long walk to the campsite," says Janus, speaking only from experience.

In fact, the kids saw no challenge in walking to their campsite. Having spent many years of their lives fighting, marching, and running away screaming from Risen; all of them, even the Squishy Wizard Brady, were more than capable of running across a field armed with five very heavy axes and chopping up several human bodies without even breaking a sweat.

So by the time they got to their campsite, Kjelle was carrying Janus over her shoulder, along with her training armor, regular armor, stealth armor, and extra armor. "You should get out more," she says once she slams down all of her equipment, along with the unfortunate Janus.

Janus groans. "Ow… Couldn't you have been a little more… gentle?"

"Probably."

Severa looks at the small plot of land that fourteen people had to sleep on. "Do you really expect all of us to fit on that?!"

Janus gives her a grin. "The wonders of wizard magic," he says, and opens his bag with a flourish. He takes out two canvas sheets, sets them on the ground, and crouches down next to them.

Five minutes later, Severa is still standing, hands on her hips. "And? What was that all about?"

"Just… give me time…" says Janus.

"Here, I'll get them," says Laurent, and he starts to work on the tent Janus wasn't at.

"Are these tents?" says Yarne. "Let me try."

"Yes, but they're-"

"Done."

Janus stares in awe at the perfectly assembled tents. "How…?"

"As a wandering scholar, I had no shortage of nights far away from villages," says Laurent. "Assembling a tent is no hardship after the first five times."

"I used to be a mercenary, and I got stuck with tent duty for the first six months," says Yarne, and he sighs. "At least I wasn't on armor duty… The Stonewall Knights seriously had too much."

Severa glances at the tents. "My question stands. How are we going to fit in that?"

Janus whips out his wand and mutters a spell under his breath. He then opens the first tent with a flourish, as if the last six seconds hadn't happened. "Look inside."

Severa peeks inside, and her eyes widen. "Wh-what is that?!"

Laurent looks inside of the other one. "Ah. You used a space-altering spell to modify the interior of the tent?"

"Exactly!" says Janus, glad that for once he understands every word that Laurent says. "I charmed it myself. It comes in handy for traveling. It's my first time doing it on a tent, though."

"It's like the convoy, isn't it?" says male Morgan. "How come you're so interested?"

"Because the convoy works on the basis of conservation of matter and energy," says Laurent. "It swaps the space between two points. This is created space."

"Meaning?" says Nah.

"When you open the convoy in your bag, it opens to a large space, much larger that you would expect, and with no additional weight, correct?" says Laurent.

"Yes?" says Lucina. "And there used to be only one convoy bag, right? Father had it."

"Yes," says Laurent. "The bag opens to the armory when activated. However, when opening the door—or flap—of the armory while it is activated, it will open to the space of a bag. At least, that was the theory; actually opening the flap would disable the spell and it would have to be reapplied. Conversely, opening and closing the bag would also disable the spell. You see, the convoy bag is a relatively recent innovation, so there were many bugs in the system. Chrom was given the convoy bag as a tester, and…"

"He never gave it back," says Nah bluntly.

"No one dared to ask for it back," corrected Laurent. "During the war with Plegia, it was too valuable; after the war, he was too busy with reconstruction. And then, there was the Valm conquest and the war with Grima… Regardless, now the spell has been debugged. As the convoy is now able to be opened and closed without reapplying the spell, Mother had linked the convoy to multiple bags… Hm… this could revolutionize the transport and message system. It may not be efficient to rely upon as a primary method, but as an emergency system…"

Janus waves his arm in front of Laurent. "Sorry to disappoint, but we are on a schedule. Right now, we should be commencing your wizard magic training."

With that, the group drops their stuff into their tents, and Janus leads them into the nearby forest. Once they arrive at a clearing, Janus says, "This should be fine."

He waves his wand, and several crates appear out of nowhere.

Laurent sighs, and takes out his gigantic notebook. "I shall have to make a note of this. Still, wizard magic is fascinating."

Janus peers at Laurent's notes, and whistles. "You appear to be quite the expert on mage magic," he says. "Maybe you should-"

"Inigo, you're the expert on hexes; perhaps you should-"

Janus and Laurent look at each other. "Wait, he's the expert on magic?" says Janus. "You blew a hole in someone's window!"

Inigo shrugs. "You said magic's dangerous when mishandled. I'm used to magic that's dangerous no matter how it's handled. Tomes blow up, and hexes can be sent back."

Janus turns to Laurent. "Aren't you-"

"A specialist in tome magic, which is not the same as hexes," says Laurent. "Hexes appear to be similar to wizard magic, but they are not interchangeable."

Inigo scratches his head. "Father's better at it than I am, and so's Noire's mom."

"Yes, but we are on the friendliest terms," says Laurent. "If I attempted to inquire about the nature of hexes to Noire's mother, I believe she would use me as a guinea pig. As for your father…"

The thirteen kids all shared solemn glances. "Anyway, you want me to give it a try?" says Inigo.

Janus nods. "The spell I am going to teach you is the Levitation Charm. Wingardium Leviosa. Swish and flick your wand, like this." Janus levitates a crate with his wand.

Inigo swishes and flicks. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The crate jerks up five feet into the air, and then drops. Janus whistles. "Not bad for a first try. Come on," he says to the others. "Give it a try."

The results are mixed, but overall pretty good. As it happened, Brady lifted his up the highest, shooting it straight up into the air. Noire lifts her up the lowest, jerking her crate up and down, wobbling a bit in midair, and then falling and crashing to the ground.

"So, how many uses does this have?" asks Lucina. "The wands."

Male Morgan examines his. "It doesn't seem to have a limit," says female Morgan. "It's like Falchion."

Janus blinks. "What do you mean by uses?"

"How many times can I use this wand until it breaks?" Lucina clarifies.

Janus blinks again, and revelation dawns. "Oh. The average wand lasts a lifetime, unless you do something to break it."

All thirteen children look at their wands in awe. "You mean…" says Brady.

"Infinite uses!?" shouts Cynthia. "No way!

"Wand, I dub thee—" Owain begins.

"How come you're getting so worked up over that?" says Inigo.

"Come on, you have Armsthrift!" says Lucina. "I… think I've inherited Father's talent for breaking things…"

Laurent peered at his wand. "And the magic inside of it does not get used up… I believe that I once heard a theory that there is magic inside every living being, but mankind lost the ability to access it. Instead, man harnessed natural magic through tomes and staves. Perhaps this world's magic is that lost magic."

"I… I remember Mother saying something about that," says Noire quietly. "She said that hexing is what remains of man's first magic. She never taught me how, but…"

Janus shrugs. "Why did you stop using magic, then? Our magic, I mean."

"It's less draining," says Inigo. "I remember the first time I cast a curse, I passed out. Tomes are much easier, and they're much stronger in a fight. Plus, it's actually easier. You see, with hexes, you have to use your will to overpower the other person's. It's like a mental judo."

"Fascinating," says Laurent. "What if by will, you meant magic? Wizard magic and hexes are equivalent to a person's will. What if they are one and the same?" [2]

"That's something for another department," says Janus kindly. "Tome magic seems highly dangerous, in my opinion. Now then, let's move on to-"

"Skies above, bring pain to my enemy…THUNDER!" screams Noire, pointing her wand at her crate. Runes glow in the air around her, and a ball of crackling electricity launches at the crate. Her crate explodes into approximately 13,123,439 pieces. "YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD KEEP ME DOWN, CRATE?! WELL, NOT FOR-"

Janus blinked at Noire's rant in confusion. He turns to the other kids. "Er… does this happen often?"

Laurent nods. "Exceedingly."

"We use Thunder spells a lot," says Lucina.

"No, I mean her… reactions."

Lucina blinks. "What reactions?"

"When she… shouts?"

"Hm… you may be onto something, Noire…" says Laurent, not paying attention to Lucina and Janus.

"Noire does do that sometimes," says Lucina.

"Make that half the time," says Severa.

"Fire burns everything, and creates something new… Fire!" says Laurent. Runes glow in the air around him, and a ball of molten magic forms just inches from the tip. Laurent pokes it, and the fireball shoots towards the crate, setting it ablaze.

Laurent examines the wand. "Not all those who wander are lost…Wind!" he casts, and a blade of air slices the flaming crate in half. "Skies above, bring pain to my enemy…Thunder! Echoes of the nether, I give my soul to you… Flux!"

"Huh. So you can cast tome magic with that?" says Brady. "Doesn't seem as strong as it usually is."

"Not as strong?!" shouts Janus. "You're going to start a forest fire if you're not careful!"

Lucina looks around. "Does anyone know a water magic spell? No one?"

"Aquamenti!" says Janus, putting out the fire. "Now then, if you're-"

"Guard me with your last breath… Dying Blaze!"

Janus throws his hands up in the air. "Seriously?!"

"Um…" says Noire, back to her usual self. "Maybe you should… stop…"

"Neither cloud nor squall shall hinder us… Elwind!"

"What the-"

Nothing happened. "Hum," says Laurent. "It appears that at the moment, we are unable to use magic past E level."

Male Morgan shrugs. "You'll get there. We're all on E level now. Arms Scroll, anyone?"

"How exactly does an Arms Scroll work if it was written somewhere that does not have knowledge of wizard magic?" asks Laurent.

"Magic," says female Morgan.

"And why does it disappear every time we read it?"

"It just works that way."

"Why can't we just read over each other's shoulders?"

"I don't know!"

"Shall we attempt it?"

"Why not?"

As it happened, it was hard enough for fourteen or even thirteen bodies to read a book all at once. And even then, none of them could decipher the words that kept on forming and reforming on the surface of the scroll. When Severa finally slammed it shut in disgust, the writing vanished.

"I suppose that the way it writes itself is how it can have instructions on multiple weapons," says female Morgan. "And the spell that writes it fades once you close it. Oh well. Mother never bothered with them, so she hardly has any left."

"Fascinating," said Laurent once they had given up. "It is incredible how we overlook the minor details of life in favor of the 'higher' magics. In comparison to how these scrolls work, how can we contemplate the creation of incendiary materials?"

"Er… what?" says Janus

"Inflammable, explodable," says female Morgan. "Stuff that goes boom?"

"Well… anyway, let us continue your learning."

The rest of the day was spent casting more spells, Janus occasionally having to pick up the pieces and dump large quantities of water on the clearing. After a long afternoon of Levitating, Hovering, Banishing, Vanishing, Transfiguring, Burning, Deflecting, Stunning, Disarming, Knockbacking, Dousing, Cheering, Tickling, Severing, and Screaming, Janus decided to call it a day.

"It's not that dark out," says Gerome.

"Yes, but it's late. We get longer days in the summers."

Owain nudged Gerome. "It's the perfect time for you to make an excuse that you're tired and have to go to bed, and then run around fighting crime dressed as a giant wyvern!"

"For the last time, I am not a superhero!" snaps Gerome.

"Of course not," says Cynthia. "You're Batman!"

"I am not Batman!"

"Come on, Nightwing!"

"I AM NOT NIGHTWING!"

It went on and on until Brady pointed out that they didn't have any dinner. Janus was about to say something, but Noire spotted a deer and shot it. She and Laurent went through the bloody process of cleaning it as Janus threw up.

They had venison for dinner. Janus wasn't hungry.

TO BE CONTINUED!

[1] Morgan's bodies, affinities- Based off of Future Past. Male is Sorcerer, female is Wyvern Lord. Plus, male Avatar gets the Barbarian and Fighter lines, while female gets Pegasus Knight and Troubadour. Since Morgan is opposite gender to Robin, it makes sense for them to have their affinities.

[2] The theories I have about wizard magic and hexes come from conversations. Henry mentions that hexes work only if the caster's will is stronger than theirs. When Harry and Voldemort lock wands, Harry mentions that his will kept his magic going. Tharja says that she's from a long line of Dark Mages (exact term varies), and I wouldn't be surprised if that line came from wizards, proto-wizards, or whatever. Apparently, the hex that was used to cut Tharja's umbilical cord sounds like a Severing Charm.

The incantations aren't accurate to what some other FE sources say, but… I really don't want to go to the trouble of looking them up.

Is there a formal name for the continent that Ylisse is on? Or the name of the FE universe Because it might get confusing with calling the continent Ylisse. HP world is going to be called earth.

I never used Arms Scrolls, since I never had much use for weapon experience. Especially since you can level grind like crazy.

How will the children keep their secret? How will they fare with sixth and seventh year students to compete with? And will Janus get used to seeing blood?


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I think I'll add Laurent/Nah to the list. Morgan won't be with anyone, due to complications with pairings. I really didn't pay much attention to the kids in their pairings, and things went a bit off-course when Robin married Inigo for the stats…

Right now, I'm trying to balance things for the kids. I think that none of them are any weaker than the others, but if it seems that way, it's probably because I might be over-balancing the girls.

So… how old do the kids look to you, in the game? To me, Morgan looks about fifteen, and s/he is always the youngest. If a year has passed in the game and Morgan is now seventeen… Morgan was born in March. Say that the game ended in early January. Exactly a year passes, and Morgan turns sixteen. Now that it's late summer, Morgan is seventeen.

Chapter 3

The next day was a bright and lovely morning. Janus had quickly realized that all the kids were going to eat was whatever they could scrounge in the forest, so he Apparated to a Chinese take-away for some breakfast that wouldn't be staring at him. After that, he picked up some groceries so that the kids could get some proper nutrients.

"These are lychees?" Brady, son of Lon'qu said once Janus put out all the fruits and vegetables he could afford. "I remember Pa sayin' he used to eat them when he was a kid."

Severa bit into one, and spat it out. "How do you eat this?"

"You peel it."

"Ow!"

"And watch out for the pit."

Janus observes the kids eating their food, and notices something. "Hey," he says. "Are you just eating fruit? Aren't you going to… you know, cook something?"

Owain gives him a funny look. "Erm… why? You've gotten food for all of us, haven't you?"

"Well, yeah, but… why haven't you hunted something?"

Gerome shrugs. "We have no need for hunting as long as these supplies stay."

"Yes, but… I was expecting them to last a little longer than a few days…"

The kids all look at each other. "That's not it," says Nah. "It's a cultural thing, isn't it?"

"Well… fruit isn't generally a meal by itself…" Janus adds.

"Ah," says Laurent, and everyone turns to look at him. "You were expecting us to have all of our meals contain meat as the primary ingredient, were you not?"

"Erm… yes?" Janus, at this point in his relationship with Laurent, has long realized that he is most likely unable to understand what Laurent is getting at from the start. Therefore, he compensates by giving noncommittal answers.

"And you were expecting us to have another meal with meat as the base and the fruits and vegetables as a supplement," continued Laurent. "But due to perceived cultural reasons, we did not."

"Er—Wait, did you say perceived?"

Lucina nodded. "It's actually a part of Ylissian culture to eat vegetables with meals. Ylisse the country, not the continent," she added quickly.

"Cho'sin is supposed to have a lot of vegetables with their food, but we always ate what we could scrounge," says Brady, son of Lon'qu.

"The part of Plegia that Father used to live in was pretty woodsy, so they ate venison," says Inigo, son of Henry. "But that's not the norm. What did your mother tell you, Noire?" [1]

Noire gulped. "Mother didn't cook much…"

"My mother did," says Gerome. "She was a great cook… She said that there were a lot of different styles, but we ate plenty of seafood and bread."

"Plegian cuisine in the desert consists of meats such as venison and lamb, and vegetables such as cucumbers," says Laurent. "Bread is often eaten, and so is yogurt."

"The Feroxian food that Mother made had a lot of beets and potatoes, but also bear meat and pork," says Inigo.

"Manaketes can eat pretty much anything," offers Nah.

"I can't digest meat," offers Yarne.

"But didn't you…" Janus began, and then pauses. "No, wait. I didn't see you with the others last night. You didn't eat?"

"You didn't see me running off to the forest last night, then?" says Yarne.

"Why would you—oh, right."

Brady gets up. "I see what ya mean." He picks up a Slack Bow. "I'll get ya all breakfast."

As Brady leaves the campsite, Janus clears his throat. "Now then, I will take the opportunity before you start eating breakfast-"

"Before you start throwing up," Severa mutters under her breath.

"Before you start eating breakfast," Janus repeats in a slightly louder voice, "I have a few things that I'd like to say."

"First, you all know that as denizens of an alternate dimension, you are not expected to fit in."

"Of course," says the masked Gerome.

"However, you are still expected to be able to function in wizarding culture. While you are all proficient in your own skills, the other schools will look down on you if you cannot perform the same brand of magic as they can. Therefore, you must all learn what you can about magic."

_A decent speech, if I do say so myself_, mused Janus. However, the effect was rather spoiled by Brady coming in with a large dead deer.

"I kinda felt sorry for it, know what I mean?" Brady says to Cynthia as the two slice open the deer's guts. "I mean, it's lived for so long and…"

Janus didn't hear anything more, as he suddenly volunteered to go get water.

X

The next few days in Silverwind Moor were spent learning all about magic. Well, maybe not _all_ about magic, since there were plenty of things that were illegal, dangerous, unable to be done with a wand, or simply too hard for Janus to attempt. But those don't count.

Broomstick riding had gone well, since Janus had the foresight to Floo them to an uninhabited valley. Cynthia, unsurprisingly, was the best at flying, even though she really preferred riding a Pegasus. Gerome, surprisingly, was the worst, and he refused to fly again. Morgan, while neither the best nor the worst, found the broomsticks fascinating and insisted that the gang learned to fight on them due to the fact that they would get more Mov. "They do have a weakness to Wind and Bows, but at least you can hop off of it if need be," female Morgan had said.

With this, everyone except for Gerome hopped back onto their broomsticks and drew their weapons for a free-for-all. This proved to be a mistake, as unlike pegasai and wyverns, broomsticks lacked the balance and support to fly without any hands. Cynthia flew well enough with her lance, but the sweeping and slashing motions of axes and swords threw everyone off-balance. Laurent and Brady worked well enough with their tomes, but Laurent was having trouble keeping his hat on while Brady was trying to knock everyone down without having to heal them later. His hopes, however, were dashed. Without even moving, Noire shot all of them out of the air before anyone could get close to her.

"Let's not do that ever again," says Owain as Gerome heals him. "Ow!"

"You were lucky that I know how to use a Heal staff," Gerome says as he moves on to mend Brady's shattered ribs. "And that you weren't high up enough to induce organ damage."

"We weren't goin' up that high," says Brady. "We've all flown higher. You've flown higher."

"That was on Minerva," retorted Gerome. "The two of us have flown together since I was a child. Besides, she could catch me if I fell, which isn't likely."

Much of the spellcasting focused on small charms that sixth and seventh year students had to know. The kids were surprisingly quick to learn; after a mere fortnight, all of them, even Noire, could perform every spell in the textbook. Interestingly enough, it wasn't Brady who was the first to get D weapon rank in wands, but Morgan.

"That's because I have Discipline," he had said when Kjelle asked.

"I have discipline!" she snaps.

"No, not discipline, Discipline. The skill, Discipline. It gives me more weapon experience. I have it because I was a Cavalier for a time."

Female Morgan looks around at the field. "You know… it's more efficient to learn by fighting than it is to learn by just practice. Can we go to the valley again?"

"You're not going to fight on those broomsticks," says Janus adamantly.

"Of course not," says male Morgan. "We're fighting on foot."

"Don't your parents know that you carry around deadly weapons?" asks Janus as Nah picks out a large and imposing axe.

Morgan, child of Frederick shrugs. "Mom says to always be prepared. Dad's the one who gave me this lance, anyway."

"But the chances of encountering something that can kill you is-"

"Very high," says Lucina somberly. "You and the other Ministry officials came to the castle on the main road accompanied by a full squadron of knights. And about halfway through the journey, a lone hooded man came and spoke to the captain before running off. Did you not find that suspicious?"

Janus shrugged. "Well, I figured that it was a formality, and I think I saw a dragon while we were there—not sure why they didn't immediately draw their weapons—and there's always the chance of bandits…" [2]

"Bandits usually know better than to attack people on the main road, especially so close to the capital," says Lucina. "That dragon you saw was most likely harmless. What you were most likely being protected from was-"

"Oi! Lucy! You comin'?" Brady shouts from the end of the campsite.

"In a minute!" Lucina calls, and turns back to Janus. "What you were being protected from was Risen."

Janus gaped. "Risen? What are-"

"Lucy! Hurry up or we'll leave without you!" shouts Cynthia.

Lucina waves at her sister. "Coming!" She turns back to Janus. "We'll all tell you when we get back."

With that, the elder princess sprints to the hill where her companions await, leaving Janus to wonder how Lucina knew so much about the events of the traveling party.

X

"Hey," says Brady once they get to the valley. "Since we're not enemies and all… how 'bout some ground rules? I don't want to havta heal ya."

Male Morgan smiles. "I've already thought about that. You're getting a real Heal staff, but everyone else will use practice weapons. Magic is going to be jinxes and hexes from our wands."

"Any idea how to heal jinxes?" countered Brady.

"All right, you get Stunning spells."

"What about me and Yarne?" says Nah. "Can we transform or…?"

"You also get a weapon, since you'd be fighting us at full strength if you transform," says female Morgan. "Everyone got that?"

There was a general murmur of agreement.

"Okay, let's split up into two teams," says female Morgan. "Girls versus boys!"

"Both of me will be on the boy's team," says male Morgan. "Lucina, take your pick of one of the boys."

"Of course she's going to pick me," Inigo whispers to Owain.

"Don't be ridiculous! She's my cousin! She's going to pick me!" says Owain.

"I've got sharp pointy teeth!" says Yarne.

"Brady!" says Lucina. "I choose you!"

"What?!" shouts Inigo.

"What!?" shouts Owain.

"What?!" shouts Yarne.

"Why?" asks Gerome.

"You're the best healer out of all of us," explained Lucina. "And you're faster than Laurent."

"Fair enough," shrugged Laurent, son of Kellam. "Tanking is more my forte."

Male Morgan looks out at the valley, and says, "Hey, are those ruins over there?"

Noire looks, and says, "I guess so…"

"How about one team attacks and the other defends. Flip a coin."

The girls' team comes up tails, which means that they defend. The two teams ran to either side of the valley, and start to discuss strategy.

"We don't have Morgan on our side, so we'll have to figure something out," Lucina says in the safety of the ruins. "Kjelle, Severa, pair up and tank that entrance. Cynthia, you run over there and make a distraction. Make sure that you can run behind Kjelle. Noire, shoot out those windows. Nah, Brady, you're on standby. Wait for Kjelle to get hurt, and heal her."

"What about you?" says Severa.

"I'll be running with Cynthia. Let's try not to get hurt, okay?"

Lucina and Cynthia nod at each other. "Let's go!" shouts Cynthia, and the pair run out of the house in opposite directions.

Cynthia runs several meters into the forest surrounding the ruins before she stops. _Have they heard me yet? _Cynthia wonders.

"On guard!" shouts Gerome as he swoops in from her left.

In a split second, Cynthia ducks, and jumps forward, thrusting backwards into Gerome's arm. Gerome lets out a yelp of pain, and Cynthia sprints in the direction of the house. "Catch me if you can!" she shouts.

"Oh, I don't think we need to," Inigo's voice calls from above. In one catlike motion, Inigo hops down from a high branch and lands lightly in front of Cynthia, who comes to a halt.

"I don't have time for you!" yells Cynthia, and she brandishes her lance. "Take this! Blade of… JUSTICE! Radiant Hero's special attack! Aether!"

"You do know that's a lance, ri-Whoa!" With a flourish of her lance, Cynthia leaps and jabs at Inigo, who gracefully handsprings backwards. "You do know I'm faster than you on the ground, right?" says Inigo. Twirling her lance again, Cynthia runs at Inigo again. "I know all your moves!" Inigo says as he flips over Cynthia's head, sword drawn. "Now you've given me an op—huh!?"

Rather than standing, Cynthia continues running after performing Luna and takes the opportunity to keep running to the base. "Wait… Did I mess up?" says Inigo.

"Exactly," says Gerome. "Aether works by activating Sol and Luna. Cynthia took advantage of Luna's effect that allowed her to get behind you. The flashy way you dodge was just an added bonus."

"Hey, it works!" says Inigo. "And it messes with enemies."

Gerome sighs. "Never mind. Let's stick to the plan."

Panting with effort, Cynthia reaches the house. "I'm back!" she says as Kjelle allows her to slip through.

"Welcome back," says Lucina.

Cynthia looks at her sister. "Is something wrong?"

Lucina shakes her head. "It's strange… I encountered Yarne and male Morgan on my way here… but they didn't follow me. Something's wrong."

"Well, we have used that tactic a million times before," says Kjelle. "I wouldn't be surprised if Morgan saw through it."

Lucina turned to Noire. "See anything?"

Noire shakes her head. "Should I… start firing arrows?"

"No, don't waste them. But if you see any movement at all, fire."

"What if I hit a bird or something…?"

"We'll collect it afterwards. We may not have any oil, but roast bird would be great."

"Now what?" says Brady. "All we can do is wait for them to make the next move…"

Kjelle raises her lance. "I say we fight."

"Count me in," says Severa.

"W-we can't do that," says Noire. "We're defense, right? That means that we're the trap-layers. Morgan probably has a trap laid out for us if we go in."

"But if we don't, Morgan will make the first move," says Lucina. "They're probably parked on our range of vision. I'd say that we're surrounded."

"Any ideas?" says Severa.

"Oh! I have one!" shouts Cynthia.

"And not from her," adds Severa.

"No, wait!" says Cynthia. "Remember the story about the rescue of Lucia?"

"Er… not really," says Lucina.

"And why are we talking about the Legend of the Three Lords of Lycia?" says Severa sharply.

"No, that's Luci_us_, I'm talking about Luci_a_," says Cynthia. "Ike, the Radiant Hero?"

"Anyway, what's your point?"

"Well, the legend states that Rolf and Shinon the Snipers were perched in a tree during Lucia's execution, and Shinon fired the arrow that-"

"So you're saying that we should hide in the trees and ambush them?"

"Yup! Inigo tried that one on me."

"But wouldn't he know that we'd be up to something?" countered Severa.

"They wouldn't know which direction we're coming from," says Lucina. "Hey… what do you think that I would do?"

"Um… what do you mean?" asks Cynthia. "Don't you know what you'd do?"

"I mean, which direction would be the most predictable from me?"

"Charging in," everyone said in unison.

"In that case… Kjelle will charge in as a distraction, while Severa and I will charge in with her. Nah, Cynthia, Brady, charge in from the back."

Everyone nodded. "Good plan," says Brady. "How are we going to get out without anyone noticing?"

"Smoke bombs?" suggested Cynthia. "I have a few right here. Great for dramatic entrances."

Lucina looks around. "Okay, here's the plan. Kjelle will run outside, and the other team is going to attack her. We'll take that as out cue to throw the bombs and climb the trees. When the smoke clears, Noire will fire and we'll ambush the rest."

Everyone nods. "In that case… let's go!"

Kjelle charged out, and Owain fired on her immediately. The arrow bounced off of her plate armor harmlessly, and Kjelle threw her javelin at him. "Now!" she shouts, and the world is covered in smoke.

Soon enough, the girls and boy encountered several problems. First, smokescreens blind everyone, including the people who set them. Luckily, Cynthia the Pegasus Knight had enough experience with flying through clouds to have some visibility.

It was rather unfortunate that number two was present. The tree that she immediately scrambled up was occupied. By Yarne.

Cynthia gapes. "What are you—oh, right, we're supposed to fight. Take this!"

Yarne dodges a quick jab to his chest, but falls off the tree in the process. "Ow!"

Cynthia hops down from the tree, missing Yarne by an inch. Yarne scrambles to his feet and grabs his wooden axe. "Don't mess with a bunny!" he shouts, and leaps up with a wide swing of his axe.

Cynthia jumps back, narrowly missing a tree, and stabs Yarne in the chest with her thankfully blunted lance. Yarne reels back in pain, choking, and Cynthia twirls her lance. "This is the end, friend!"

Unfortunately for Cynthia, but luckily for Yarne (or perhaps vice versa, depending on perspective), Brady had happened to grab Gerome from behind and shove him out of the tree. Gerome was fortunately relatively unharmed, as he landed right on Cynthia.

To make matters worse for the young Pegasus Knight and Wyvern Rider, Laurent blasted Kjelle backwards with a well-timed Reducto spell, and both boy and girl were crushed under the excessively heavy armor.

"A… little help… here?" says Cynthia as she struggles under the combined weight of her armored friends.

"C-can't… breathe…" groans Gerome.

Kjelle tries in vain to get off of the squirming pair of bodies, but fails spectacularly when Lucina throws Inigo onto the pile without actually looking.

"Okay, time out!" shouts Brady as he hops down from his tree. "I am not goin' to have ya all be crushed under each other, even if we are fighting!"

With a mighty heave, Brady drags Inigo off of Kjelle, Kjelle off of Gerome, and Gerome off of Cynthia. All at once.

"Right, so now that's settled, we can go on!" says female Morgan cheerfully.

All four former human sandwich ingredients groan collectively. "Can we stop now?" says Inigo. "I don't think that Gerome or Cynthia made it with their windpipe intact."

"Aw, you're just sore that Lucy kicked your butt," says Owain.

"Am not!" says Inigo.

"Then why is your face as red as the hair of Eliwood?"

"It is not! Besides, our score is 713-702, me!"

"If you can talk, you're fine," says Brady dismissively. "What about you two?"

"I-I'm fi-" Cynthia chokes. "Can't… b-brea…"

Brady's eyes widen. "Both of you, breastplates off!" he shouts. "Now! No time to explain!"

Severa snaps the clasps of Cynthia's breastplate open, and Cynthia takes in a deep breath. "Wow… thanks, Severa!"

"Don't _ever_ do that again," says Severa sharply.

Kjelle removes Gerome's breastplate with the minimum damage, and inspects his and Cynthia's. "You're going to have to get this repaired," she says. "Anyone know where we can find a forge?"

"That would be the least of my worries," Gerome sputters as he tries to breathe.

Owain looks at the breastplates. "Wait… how did that work?"

"Don't ya see?" says Brady as he Heals Gerome. "Kjelle landed on both of them, and her armor weighs a ton. They're fine on their own, but their armor got crushed. Compressed. Like a corset. They were chokin', geddit?"

"Ah."

With that, Brady turns sharply towards Morgan. "Now we've got two people with no armor. Do ya really want to go on?"

Morgan sighs. "I guess not… So, wanna go back?"

"Best we can do," says Lucina. "Besides, I promised Janus that I'd tell him about the Risen."

"Fair enough," says Laurent. "It would be inadvisable to not inform the ambassador about the potential threats."

"As long as you don't tell him about us being from the future, we should be fine," says Morgan.

And the kids traveled back to camp without incident. [3]

X

As soon as the kids got back to camp, Lucina explained the Risen to Janus. However, to retain continuity, the (disputed backup) heir to the throne had to omit and modify many details. Besides omitting the aforementioned time travel, Lucina also modified the story to make it seem as if Risen were akin to bandits or wolves in terms of danger—a natural hazard as opposed to a world-devouring threat.

"…and that's the story," Lucina finishes.

"So you basically you fight Inferi on a regular basis, and that is why you have weapons," Janus says.

"Pretty much," says Severa.

"Shouldn't your parents be looking out for you?"

The kids all resist an urge to look at one another. _Parents? We never planned this_… Morgan thinks.

"It's personal!" shouts Inigo. "It's really, really personal and we don't like to talk about it!"

Behind Janus, Gerome facepalms, "This is beyond even you…"

"Yes!" says Lucina. "It's already been years since then, but I can't talk about it…"

Severa gives Lucina an 'Are you kidding me?' Look. Lucina answers with a 'Best I can do.' Shrug.

"It stills hurts inside after-" Owain stutters. "After-" He looks to the others for help.

"Forget it," grunts Kjelle. "I am not taking part in this charade."

"The accident!" says Cynthia loudly. "The accident that took our parents'-"

"Time away!" says Brady. "Ma and Pa and everyone else's parents had to leave one day to rescue people from a sixty-nine-carriage pile-up!"

"On that day…" Laurent says with a shudder. "Our parents said they would come back by the next day. A fortnight passed, and we heard no news. I had believed that Mother and Father had perished…"

Noire shudders, and whispers, "He's never going to buy this…" under her breath.

"Yeah!" says Nah. "And then we were all staying at Lucina's place, when the Risen attacked!"

"Luckily, Lucina's house had a fully stocked armory and no one complained when we ran outside carrying a sack full of lethal weapons," says Gerome dryly.

"And once our parents saw what a good job we did, they let us handle deadly weaponry and fight Risen alongside them from then on," finishes Morgan.

Janus blinks, and says, "The chances of that occurring is highly unlikely, and yet it is fairly plausible for such an occurrence to happen."

Severa gapes, and Noire gives a sigh of relief. "I mean, who am I to deny your story?" Janus continues "If it's personal, I won't pry."

It would be too simple to say that Janus believes or disbelieves the kids. In actuality, Janus knows that the kids are acting strangely. However, he is unsure whether the kids are lying or if they are simply uncomfortable due to the possibility that Janus might have violated some form of social custom. Not to mention that as a relatively new dignitary, he does not know enough about their world to pinpoint any irregularities. It would be best to say that Janus wouldn't really be surprised if the kids were lying, but wouldn't be surprised if they were telling the truth either. Additionally, he would be fine either way, as he knows that their parents is a touchy subject.

In an effort to end the conversation, Inigo looks around for something else to talk about. "Hey, Janus?" he says once he spots something noteworthy. "Those tents weren't there a week ago, were they? They're really nice."

Eager to get onto a topic that he knows about, Janus clears his throat and says, "I neglected to mention the other major event this year… The Quiddich World Cup."

As if on cue, everyone else says in unison, "What's Quiddich?"

Janus facepalms.

TO BE CONTINUED!

[1] Cuisine- Henry claims the Plegia doesn't have as good harvests as Ylisse or Ferox, and he mentions a wolf. As it happens, wolves do live in savannahs, but I always imagined Henry living near a forest. Laurent's description of Plegian cuisine is more based off of the Middle East, since for some reason I associated Plegia and the Middle East together because of the desert. Plus, Laurent gives the info rather than Noire since I can't imagine Tharja cooking…

Ferox always seemed like Russia to me, so here's some Russian food.

Rosanne is apparently the FE version of France, and French cuisine is pretty varied.

[2] People in Janus's journey- Janus doesn't know the names and Lucina doesn't say them, but Frederick, Sully, Stahl, and a bunch of other knights take Janus to the castle, Nowi is the dragon that flies above them, and Gaius is the man who speaks with the captain (Frederick).

The reason why I had Inigo win more fights against Lucina is because… first, I like Inigo, but second, he has absurdly high Skill and Speed, while Lucina also has absurd Speed, but low Defense.

[3] Originally, I had some argument between the kids about the Risen, but then I realized that there really wasn't a point to it, and there were several reasons against it.

First, Lucina already told Janus, and she can't just blow it off. Second, the Ministry would find out about them sooner or later, and even if the Risen are dying (in a manner of speaking) out, it's best for them to know than not know.

Reasons why they should not tell them are as follows. First, telling them would mean that the Ministry will not return to Ylisse due to safety issues, which would essentially break off diplomatic relations. Counter-argument: Just because Janus isn't a fighter does not mean that no one else in the Ministry is either. As far as the kids know, there has to be a combat division of the Ministry that can fight the Risen. Plus, it's not like the countries the Ministry visits won't have someone to accompany the emissaries.

Since this is talking a while, and I want to get onto the main plot, I will soon be covering the events of the Quiddich World Cup. However, I still want to cover the things that Janus is going to teach the kids. So now, I will have omakes between chapters, posted when I feel like it. The reason why I am doing this rather than just writing them all out now is because I often come up with the best idea after I post the chapter.

Will the kids attend the World Cup? Will the kids keep on lying? And when will the kids get a proper meal?


End file.
